


Kiss Him Once For Me

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Virgil and Logan accidentally walk underneath the mistletoe and Roman and Patton are persistent in keeping tradition.





	Kiss Him Once For Me

Logan and Virgil brought decorations and supplies out from storage and set them in the living room for Roman and Patton to put up around the house. This time of year, they all had some sort of festive spirit, though some more than others. Roman and Patton insisted on going all out this year, decorating every room with different assortments of Christmas-themed items. There were several boxes that needed to be hauled to the living room. Some had lights, some had ornaments which they would use once they got their tree, and others were even filled figures of reindeer, snowmen, Santa Claus, etc.

Virgil and Logan did like decorations to an extent. Both of them enjoyed the holiday season and even though there were people who were much more extreme than them in celebrating with spirit, they had a passion for the feeling of spending the holidays with their friends. Their family. They would help decorate, especially when pointing out whether something was crooked or looked odd from a certain angle. Logan was keen on the idea that if you're going to do something, you better do it right. Though they collaborated on the living room, each of them decorated their own rooms and even bought their own specifics that they put up every year. 

Virgil tended to have 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' strewn about his room. Logan's room was generally fairly simple and traditional. Roman went extravagant with bright lights and different themes ranging from Disney movies to musicals he was passionate about. Many of Patton's decorations were handmade, whether it be a reef that Roman made one year or a plastic ornament that Virgil simply wrote his name on. So, bedrooms were all individual, but every other room in the house was fair game. Usually, none of them would know what to expect. The only one who would ever plan how they were going to set it up would be Logan, but Patton always started long before he would get a word out. He'd learned to just let it go.

This year, Logan and Virgil were stuck on light duty. This meant they had to unravel the lights, so they could be put up. It was the biggest nuisance, but if the two of them worked together, they could get it done fairly quickly. The sooner the lights were unwrapped from each other, the sooner decorating would be over. They stood in the living room until Roman shooed them off to the side, where they were slowly pushed further and further away for the sake of Patton and Roman having enough space to work with. They eventually stood nearly in another room, right in a doorway.

Patton gasped. “Roman look!” He whispered excitedly.

“Oh my.” Roman grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

Virgil and Logan paid them no mind. They figured Patton and Roman were commenting on whatever they hung on the wall or put on the sofa, but soon they both began to feel eyes on them, so they looked to each other and then to the other two men.

“What? Why are you looking at us like that?” Logan finally asked. Patton, who had his smile covered with his hand, pointed above them. Both Logan and Virgil looked up and noticed that in the doorway above them was a mistletoe. “Alright, who put that there?”

“Does it matter?” Roman asked. “A mistletoe is a wonderful, romantic symbol of love during the cold, holiday seasons. Love blossoms between two people like a beautiful flower when mistletoe is hung.”

“Mistletoe isn't a flower, it's a shrub. And it's toxic, just like that attitude.” Logan crossed his arms, keeping the lights in his hands.

“Oh, don't be like that. It's a tradition!”

“Tradition..?” Virgil mumbled, glancing up to the hanging mistletoe and then to Logan. His eyes widened slightly. 

“Are you implying something here?” Logan asked, swallowing. 

“You need to kiss!” Roman insisted. Virgil quickly shook his head. “Oh, come on! It's a tradition! It's...it must be done in the spirit of Christmas.”

Logan looked to Virgil, who couldn't meet his eyes, and then back to Roman and Patton, whose eyes were on the verge of popping out of his head. They both wanted them to kiss for...some reason and they wouldn't stop pestering them until they got what they were waiting for.

“Virgil?” Logan called to get his attention. When Virgil finally looked up to him, they could both tell how nervous they were about the potential outcomes of this situation, even though Logan was quite good at hiding it. They stared at each other for a few moments and then Logan put his finger under Virgil's chin and leaned in slowly, waiting for the moment that either of them would decide to break away from the situation and pretend this never happened, even with all the persistence from Roman and Patton. When their lips met, they both stilled for a moment, but as their lips relaxed against each other, they sighed lightly and both closed their eyes. It was gentle. Logan's finger rubbed softly against Virgil's jaw. 

Virgil's hands raised up slightly and eventually placed themselves on Logan's stomach, slowly dragging down to rest on his hips comfortably. Neither of them noticed Patton's squealing in the background nor Roman's coos of how cute they were. When they finally separated, they looked at each other questioningly for a brief moment. Logan cupped Virgil's cheek, silently telling him what he desired to and Virgil squeezed Logan's sides gently in reply. They smiled at each other in understanding.

“Aww! That was adorable!” Patton beamed.

“Indeed.” Roman agreed with a nod. “We've been waiting for that to happen for months now!”


End file.
